Heavy objects must be transported in various environments, including manufacturing and repair facilities. However, transporting heavy loads is a difficult and often time consuming undertaking due to the weight of the object(s) and also often due to the bulkiness of the object(s). It is desired to transport such heavy objects as time efficiently as possible, with as little machinery as possible, and as safely as possible. To achieve those goals, it is often desired that the transporter have the lowest possible profile.
Typically, a transporter for heavy objects has a tread assembly including tread segments wrapped around one or more driven gears and a number of stationary axles. The driven gear(s) and the stationary axles define the path of the tread assembly. Only the tread segments contact the ground or floor surface; neither the driven gear(s) nor the stationary rollers contact the ground or floor surface. A significant number of the tread segments contact the ground or floor surface. The tread segments are stationary relative to the ground or floor surface when they engage the ground or floor surface.
A horizontal force in the direction that the transporter is to travel is applied to the transporter or a force is applied to one or more of the gears to rotate the gears in the desired direction. That force causes the transporter to move in the desired direction with the tread segments serially engaging the ground or floor surface. The engagement of the tread segments with the ground or floor surface propels the machine in the desired direction.
Other heavy load transporters include chain roller assemblies that utilize a series of rollers linked together to form the track.